darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Penance Queen
The Penance Queen is the boss monster of the Barbarian Assault minigame. Despite lacking a combat level, she is considered one of RuneScape's most powerful monsters. She uses ranged attacks in rapid succession that can easily hit over 600, and simultaneously strikes all players fighting her. Her melee attack can also hit hard, though it isn't that accurate, especially against those with higher defence. Players may not use protection prayers whilst fighting her. She can easily wipe out a whole party of players, especially if there is no cooperation between team members. Upon defeating her, players will receive 80 Honour Points in their chosen class, as well as 5 points in all other classes. Also, players may now receive trade items from Commander Connad on the ground floor of the Barbarian Assault building. Previously, this was not the case. Since the Queen is located within a "safe" minigame, you will not lose any items if you die when fighting her, though you will have to restart the wave. Fighting strategy Recommended member roles (same as all previous waves): * 1 Attacker * 1 Collector * 1 Defender * 2 Healers The CHAD system must be used to defeat her, it goes as follows: * The Collector gathers Yellow eggs that the Queen drops. The eggs are passed ("Use" option) to the Healer. * The Healer dunks the eggs in the poison springs. Once done, the eggs are given to the Attacker. * The Attacker adds spikes to the eggs from the spiked mushrooms. The eggs are passed along to the Defender. It is recommended that you collect the spikes before the queen comes, as it will speed up the process of passing the eggs on, and ultimately improves chance of survival. * The Defender dunks the eggs in the lava craters, and hands them back to the Collector. * The Collector places them in the Egg Hopper, and the Egg Launcher is ready to be fired. Spam Method: The collector picks up one yellow egg and passes it through the process, producing one Omega egg. Once the single egg is finished, the collector stands by the loader while the other team members click on the cannon and spam the option for the Omega egg, loading the cannon once all teammates are confirmed to be spamming the cannon. If done correctly, the queen should die from one Omega egg only. This method can possibly speed up this wave very quickly. (Note: The leader of the party cannot spam the cannon due to a glitch in this method, so it is actually advantageous for the leader to be the collector so that 4 people can spam the cannon instead of 3.) If killing the queen using the regular CHAD method; it will take 8 eggs to kill the queen. Each egg will deal 17,930 life points of damage each. Tips *Guthan's armour is quite useful for this fight. Players with this set can heal off the Queen Spawn, taking some pressure off the healers. *It is best for the team to stay near the healing pool, so they can be constantly healed by one of the healers. *Patience is necessary, as killing the Penance Queen may take a while. *As with all Barbarian Assault waves, prayer cannot be used. *Level 5 healers are VERY useful in this wave. *Super strength and attack potions can be used by attackers to speed up killing the Penance Rangers and Fighters. Trivia *The examine text "Run Away! Run Away!" may be a reference to the movie "Monty Python and the Holy Grail." *If Vengeance is cast it will have no effect on the Penance Queen. *Before the Hitsplat update, it was assumed her rings were a magical attack. It has now been revealed they are Ranged attacks. *The Queen could be directly attacked before the Barbarian Assault rework. The rework removed her attack option. Records * Strongest team-based minigame monster. 4 January, 2007 - 10 February 2009. nl:Penance Queen Category:Unique monsters Category:Penance Category:Barbarian Assault Category:Bosses